


The Dragon's Lair and the Angel of Death or Lost Much?

by ThePoetess



Category: Cruel as the Grave (Sharon K. Penman Novel), Pillars of the Earth, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Queen's Man (Sharon K. Penman Novel), World Without End
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heartache, Hope, Love ❤️, M/M, Medieval, Robin Hood - Freeform, Sadness, Shelter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: There is a widespread panic afoot as the Outlaws of Sherwood Forest try to help the Queen's Man, Justin de Quincy, with a quite disturbing case. Robin Hood is put up against a rock and a hard place when an old friend asks for a favor which could potentially cost him and his company, their lives. Much the Miller's son is lost and the others must find him, while avoiding Guy of Gisbourne, the Sheriff, multiple enemies, and a new outbreak of Bubonic Plague. Meanwhile, Will Scarlett comes back to Sherwood from the Holy Land, alone, with ghosts haunting him, and Allan a Dale just wants everyone to know that, he's not being funny saying this, but they really are in the frying pan now.
Relationships: Aliena of Shiring/Jack Jackson, Djaq/Will Scarlett, Guy/Marian, Justin de Quincy/Claudine, Richard of Kingsbridge/Marian, Robin/Marian, Will Scarlett/Sally Jackson
Kudos: 2
Collections: Robin Hood BBC Big Bang Challenge





	The Dragon's Lair and the Angel of Death or Lost Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is a story I thought of while watching BBC's Robin Hood and reading Sharon K. Penman Novels while resting after being sick. Hope everyone enjoys it.

It was with a fleeting glance that the young man ran from the fire towards the only salvation he could find in the desert sand which smothered him and left him completely alone, he couldn't breath and the flames wrapped into the desert night, a cruel reminder of what he'd just lost. Bitter tears came yet he forced them back, nothing for him here now, nothing - better now to run, Run!!! It had been the last words of - no! He would not think of her now! He must keep running though the wound in his leg stung with tiny particles of sand and bled to the ground, he owed it to her, to Djaq, to keep going, to somehow warn Robin before it was ultimately too late, the Holy Land stretched out for miles, losing the young man and his companion in waves of sand, he must keep going... 

"Not trying to be funny or anything, but, lost Much?" Robin, though he wouldn't admit it, was lost "Allan, that will be enough of your rude comments! I know where we are, jesu wept, I know where we are-- I am never lost," Allan shook his head at Robin "Nahhhh, I meant 'ave we lost Much, not do you get lost much, we've lost Much!" Much the Miller's Son was nowhere to be found.


End file.
